


Irmão

by MiRz



Category: Eldarya (Video Game)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 03:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20167717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiRz/pseuds/MiRz
Summary: Inspirado no lançamento do episódio 20 de Eldarya. Lance odeia a Guarda de Eel, mas sempre há alguém que é exceção. Mesmo querendo destruir tudo, ele não pode impedir seu instinto fraterno de manter seu irmãozinho a salvo





	Irmão

O mascarado olhou para toda a destruição a sua volta com satisfação. Demorou anos para colocar o plano em prática, mas finalmente ele e Leiftan estavam alcançando seu objetivo. Andou tranquilamente no caos que estava à batalha, brandindo sua espada a cada guerreiro que aparecia a sua frente lhe desafiando.

Conhecia algumas daquelas pessoas que matava friamente, mas não se importava. Estava se vingando daquele mundo que só existia graças a sua espécie. Que direito eles tinham de viver, enquanto seus parentes tinham que morrer? Era tudo culpa do clã das Fênix. Tribo odiosa e mesquinha. Daquela vez, arruinaria com todos de tal forma que não seriam nem capazes de renascer das cinzas.

Tinha também aquela menina meio humana, meio qualquer coisa que Leiftan tinha obsessão. Aliás, todos na Guarda de Eel pareciam adorá-la de alguma forma, como se ela fosse uma divindade. Lance não se importava com isso. Enquanto ela não atrapalhasse seus planos, até poderia permitir que a garota vivesse, mas no momento que ela se tornar um problema para seus planos, não importa o que o Daemon ache, ele vai matá-la.

Em meio aos seus pensamentos, Lance chega ao jardim da Árvore de Cerejeira. Havia outra luta acontecendo com seu exército de mortos e a guarda. Cercado por todos os zumbis estava Valkyon lutando bravamente com sua alabarda tão feroz quanto ele mesmo já tinha sido um dia, quando ainda era ignorante da sua importância. Se houvesse algum arrependimento na sua vida, era ter deixado Valk para trás com os traidores.

Racionalmente, sabia que era a coisa certa a se fazer, mas não podia deixar de lamentar. Felizmente, o fim da Grande Guarda de Eel estava próximo, bem como o do Clã Ren-Fenghuang. Quando tudo terminasse, poderia resgatar seu irmãozinho de toda aquela sujeira e levá-lo ao seu lugar de direito.

Observou-o lutar por alguns bons minutos, percebendo que seu corpo físico começava a ficar fadigado após tantas horas de intenso duelo. Conforme a luta avançava no tempo, cada vez mais Valkyon era atingido até chegar ao ponto que caiu e não conseguia mais se levantar. Viu seu próprio soldado erguer a lança enferrujada pronto para desferir o golpe mortal que ceifaria a vida de um dos poucos da sua espécie. Seu irmão, além de tudo.

O sangue em suas veias ferveu e movido por puro instinto fraternal que alimentou por anos, entrou na briga de Valkyon, destruindo todos os zumbis da sua própria horda de soldados que matariam seu sucessor da Guarda Obsidiana. Tendo escondido sua identidade atrás da máscara da armadura, não foi com assombro que percebeu o olhar surpreso e chocado do mais novo que tentava entender o porquê ter sido salvo pelo seu suposto inimigo.

Trincando os dentes com sua estupidez, Lance fez o que era necessário fazer. Com um golpe duro e ainda mais certeiro que o do seu irmão, o atingiu com força na cabeça, fazendo-o desmaiar e cair duro na grama. Permitiu-se ter um minuto para observar bem as feições de Valkyon. Ele definitivamente amadurecera muito desde a última vez que o viu. Seu irmão mais novo já era um homem, mas toda vez que olhava para o rosto sereno, não conseguia largar a imagem da criança com um sorriso banguela pela perda dos dentes de leite.

— Ora, você me julga pela minha afeição, mas olha aqui você salvando seu irmão indefeso — uma voz atrás de Lance disse com um tom carregado de cinismo e repugnância. Não precisou virar para saber quem era. Leiftan não usava sua verdadeira aparência, ainda não.

— Cale a boca e me ajude a levá-lo para um lugar seguro.

— Por que eu faria isso?

— Porque eu ainda mantive aquela garota a salvo. Se quiser que continue dessa forma, vai me ajudar a mantê-lo em segurança também — ameaçou.

Leiftan ficou em silêncio, mas o Dragão conseguia sentir a aura de fúria que emanava do Daemon. Por um segundo, chegou a duvidar de que Leiftan fosse realmente lhe ajudar com Valkyon, por isso, se surpreendeu com a voz calma e fria do outro, que falou:

— Será assim agora? Uma troca. Você não toca nela e eu não toco em Valkyon.

— Os dois ganham — barganhou Lance.

— Lembre-se sempre desse acordo Ashkore — apesar de calmo, havia algum tom ameaçador em sua voz, que fez Lance tremer involuntariamente.

— Lembrarei.

Usando uma mágica antiga, os dois teletransportaram Valkyon para a enfermaria. Não havia sido difícil transitar pelo QG, só precisaram manipular a mente e as memórias de alguns guardas, fazendo-os acreditar que encontraram Valkyon caído no jardim e o resgataram da rebelião.

Já o chefe da Guarda Obsidiana acordou horas depois sem saber direito se havia sido um sonho ou não o fato de ter sido salvo pelo homem mascarado. Havia alguma coisa na postura dele que lhe lembrava alguém querido, mas se recusou a pensar nisso. Não valia a pena reabrir velhas feridas. Deixando os próprios sentimentos de lado, Valk falou com Ewelein, recebendo alta da enfermaria imediatamente. Logo partiu para ajudar a lidar com as consequências da batalha. Seja voltar para a luta ou ajudar na limpeza, ainda teria trabalho a fazer.

** _Fim_ **


End file.
